


A case of you

by daredmistake (DaredMistake)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, High School, I don't know, Implied physical abuse (later), M/M, New kid Jean, Slow Build, Started writing this in the night, series I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaredMistake/pseuds/daredmistake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean doesn't like many things. Jean doesn't like thunder. Jean doesn't the new city he lives in, etc. But somehow in all this teenage angst he's harboring, a certain Marco Bodt appears in his life in the most unexpected way which is at his window at 2 AM. The crazy, stupid story of two boys lost in life, that learn to find there way, together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A case of you

**Author's Note:**

> So Hi guys, I don't promise anything. It's kind of 5 AM, I'm kind of drunk/hangover, this is no masterpiece but my intoxicated brain thought it was a good idea. I don't know. I'm gonna sleep now, Luv yaaa! <3

“KABOOM”

  
I suddenly jumped out of bed, it was at the dead of night. I looked around, I was in the new sheets of my new bed, it smelled of plastic and an odor that can only be described as “store new”. There was nothing in my room yet, only boxes which made every single noise in the room resonate like crazy. That’s when I realized there was a fucking storm outside, the thunder made my room tremble and the sound of rain thumped against my shudder.

“KABOOM”

God I hate thunder. Not that I’m scared, not at all, I’m 16, I mean I’m not scared of that type of thing anymore, I’m basically a man now. It’s just that unlike all the other things that I hate, I can’t beat the crap out Mother Nature.  
I could now hear the sound of wind and rain wincing outside my window. Now I’m a little scared. Why did we need to move in an old ass building, I knew that place wasn’t freaking safe! Trost is like the City of Storms! But noooo, Mom said “Oh Honey this place is so charming, look at those bricks they are so authentic! Oh and there’s a chimney! I bet it’s all cozy once it gets a little cold.” Yeah right cozy my ass. Our old apartment in France was damn nice enough it wasn’t the prey to fucking dangerous weather.

“Oow” whispered a voice, with a whole bunch of metallic sounds. Oh. My. God there’s a ghost in this place too. Teddy save me. I proceeded to approach the source of the noises armed of my toy bear, the best of us have teddies and you know it. Trembling like a fucking feather, I attempt to open my shudders to discover the origin of all the ruckus. And what I discover are… Freckles? Well that’s um… Confusing, unexpected? I don’t know what kind of evil spirit has fucking freckles but it’s terrifying. I let go of the shudders that slam down the window, and I scream for good measure. I don’t really know why I shouted, because who would come save me? Mom wasn’t going to wake up, she could sleep through an AC/DC concert, and my screams were certainly not going to bother her sleep in the least.

“Wh-who are you?” I tried my face pressed again the shudder, what are you? Was a more appropriate probably but I didn’t want to offend whatever was behind my window.  
“Uh-I-I” answered whoever it was. It was a soft voice, I could hear nervous shivers in his voice or maybe was it from the cold outside, December nights were really starting to get cold. I could feel my stomach twist, it wasn’t from fright anymore. The voice seemed so fragile somehow, helpless and I don’t know why but I felt like I should help.  
In a crazy moment, I proceeded to approach the window an open the shudders slowly… as it progressively went up I discovered the face of my interlocutor. A teenager with a round face, cheeks full of freckles with a slight pink blush on them in the middle of the rain. He had a stupid haircut with jet black hair parted in the middle, his wet fringe slightly covering his eyes. His skin was slightly bluish from the reflection of the moon and the thunder. He flung his hands over his face as if he was trying to protect himself but separating his fingers to let his chocolate brown eyes through.  
Tch, can’t believe I got scared of some kid, (well not so much a kid since he looked around my age). I mean seriously the guy looked more frightened by me than me of him. I suddenly felt anger spreading through, this guy had woken me up in the middle of the night for no fucking reason. Well it wasn’t exactly him that had woken me up, but I was certainly going to blame him for my lack of sleep this night. Nobody bothers Jean André Kirshtein without suffering the consequences.  
“Who the hell are you and what are you doing by my damn window?” I say with what I hope is my meanest looking glare.

“H-Hi” he stuttered. Slowly descending his hands from his face, gulping for courage.

“Hi? That’s all you can manage?” I don’t even say it angrily, this is somehow getting oddly amusing.

“Yeah” he says looking shy and defeated as he scratches the back of his head.

I hear another crash from the thunder and I pull him inside. “Unless you want to stay under that weather, you should probably come inside or run the fuck out!” I let out surprising myself and the stranger. Why the hell did I do that for? Was I seriously inviting in a guy who just appeared out of thin air in my room at 2 AM? He could still be a ghost! A very inoffensive looking ghost that is but still.  
The boy looked at me in total and utter shock at first, preparing to flee from the room at any given moment but then he looked at me in the eyes, since all I did was shrug back, he nodded to himself and stayed. I turned on the lights to let the boy discover the mess of boxes that was my room. He looked at me waiting for me to speak.

“I just moved in, so my room is a mess right now. But I swear I’m a neat guy normally.” Why was justifying myself to a stranger?

“I know” he answered in almost a whisper.

“You know what?”

“Uh, that you just moved in, I saw you in class this morning.”

That was the first time he formed a clear sentence without stuttering. His voice sounded so incredibly fragile as if it could break at any moment. However he smiled at me with one of the nicest teeth I had ever seen. His face was showing a little more confidence, the blush covering his freckles disappearing bit by bit.

“Huh, how come I didn’t see you? Were you in my class?” I ask scratching the back of my head a little confused.

“I’m not exactly a very noticeable person.” Which was utterly untrue, the guy was really tall and had broad shoulders, and his freckles contrasting with his black hair didn’t really make it in my list of ordinary features. “Look, I should really leave this pl-”

“You still haven’t told me your name Freckles.” I point out, cutting him in middle sentence which makes his blush magically reappear on his cheeks.

“Y-you haven’t told me yours either!”

“Yeah but I asked yours like half an hour ago and you’re like in my room, I can always send you back outside in the freaking rain if I want to. And shouldn’t you know it from this morning in class?”

“-name’s Marco.” he mumbles under his breath. It wasn’t an aggressive mumble like mines, it was really shy as if he was scared his name could anger me. Why was that kid so afraid all the time?  
Normally showing so much weakness would normally cause me to tease Marco until he cries and run away. But this is nice, it had been quite some time since I’ve spoken normally to someone my age. Maybe I should try to be nicer to people for once. Except towards Jaeger, that kid I managed to get in a fight with this morning. He can go fuck himself.

“Not very elaborate aren’t you? I’m Jean by the way.”

“Sorry, the whole situation seems a bit surreal I guess” he says sheepishly.

“Speak for yourself, you’re not the one who got woken up by some random dude at his window in the middle of the fucking night.” A new shade of red appeared on his face when he heard me swore. Wow he’s a pansy.

“Sorry about that, I didn’t expect anybody to be here.”

“Stop saying you’re sorry all the Goddamn time it’s annoying” I tell him and he almost says sorry again stopping in the middle of the word. “How did you end up here in any case, did you somehow fly to the window to escape the storm?”

“I-I, no, I was just going to get some fresh air and I fell down the fire escape. I live in the fourth floor just or just upstairs from you.” He didn’t sound like he was telling the entire truth but I didn’t have the strength to pester him about it. He looked like a prey trying to escape a hunter and something was telling me that I was not the hunter in this case.

“Whatever you say dude.” I then proceed to sit on my bed and offer Marco to sit on one of the boxes in the room, we fall into an awkward silence after that. I observe Marco analyzing every aspect of my room and ending his inspection with his feet.  
Then I notice the poor guy was still soaking wet and only wearing a black tee-shirt that was sticking to his skin showing his ribcage. Man, did he look skinny.

“Um do you need a towel? And maybe a tee-shirt?” I asked. He first looked as if he was going to refuse but I scowled at him until he nodded at me a positively.  
I then went to my suitcase where I kept all that stuff, and gave a towel and with a lot of regret my favorite Rolling Stones tee-shirt, fucking collector. But it was the only shirt that would probably fit since it was large. He thanked me with a small smile that made my chest hurt a little. And then there we were alone in my room, awkwardly standing, wondering what on earth we would do next. Weirdly enough that was the first time I ever invited somebody over. Well technically I didn’t invite him over, he came here by himself but you know what I mean, I never actually had anybody my age in my room ever and if I might say it was kind of exciting even though I would never admit that out loud. I then noticed that a huge spot on his arm was red.

“Is that blood?”

“Oh so sorry, if I stain your shirt, I’ll clean it. I promise!” He says panicking.

“I don’t care about that, you idiot, you can keep the shirt it’s too big for me in any case. Doesn’t it hurt? How on earth did you do this?” I delicately takes his arm to observe it. He had scraped the whole side of arm. The flesh behind was severely bruised in several places in a combination of purple, yellow and grey.

“It-it must be from my fall on the fire escape. I don’t really know.” What a lousy liar, I could tell from his eyes he knew perfectly where it came from. He admired his feet saying so, sounding almost ashamed. What is the deal with that kid seriously?

“Well we can’t leave your arm like this, can we? Wait a sec, I have some disinfectant somewhere in here. And don’t you dare say it’s OK, or try to get away from this, you’re not leaving this place before you’re completely patched up.”  
He gasped in protest and then sighed in acceptance of his fate. When I finally found my first aid kit. I gently grasped Marco’s arm, spraying his wound. I could see him bight his lip from the irritation, I personally would have complained, I hate this sensation. I then carefully put the bandage around the exposed flesh. When I finished, I was painfully aware of how close he was to me, we were both sitting on my bed our knees totally touching. I suddenly blushed and abruptly took my hands off his arm.

“Well aren’t you going to say something? Like thanks maybe?” I say after 30 seconds of the most awkward silence in history.

“O-oh yeah thanks.” Still transfixed into my eyes as if I was some kind of alien. Was I that freaking scary? I always kind of scared the people around me. I angered easy and my features weren't the softest. Marco here seemed to be the contrary, his traits seemed so soft, with playful freckles all over his face, a little like the sn-.

“Snow!” Marco pointed at the window. I had been so concentrated on the guy, I hadn’t realized that the rain had turned into little flakes everywhere. I could see the joy in his eyes, a little spark in him was there that I didn’t notice earlier. Marco had completely lost focus on me and all the embarrassment he carried earlier had faded away as his childlike eyes were carefully counting the snowflakes. And I was there admiring him, not the least bit interested in what was happening outside. Not the least interested in what was happening with my life or my little troubles. A comfortable silence invaded the room, as if we were used to it, as if we didn’t word. Probably from exhaustion, I started dozing off, I could feel my head heavy and Marco’s freckles much like sheep were guiding me to sleep and dreams of constellations not caring what would happen tomorrow morning.


End file.
